Hex Girl
by robin's clone
Summary: Robin thinks about his Hex Girl.


**Disclaimer: **I like so many other writers of fan fiction, do not own this song or the Teen Titans.

Raven was sitting in our room, pouring over ancient scrolls. They were written in ancient writing that looked like just a bunch of squiggles and lines to me but she understood what they meant, and I guess that's all that matters. I liked times like these, when she would work on her scrolls and spells, and I could quietly obsess about Slade and work on other case files. When I was with Starfire, we'd to constantly be doing things; I quickly grew tired of never having any down time, and ended things with her. With Raven though it was different, we were content to just be together, each of us working on our own separate activities, but still together.

I glanced over at Raven from my position on our bed. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by numerous book, and jars with mysterious powders and liquids. She poured some powder in her bowl and said some words that I couldn't quite catch; suddenly the room was filled with a glowing white light and the smell of dead fish. The room was enveloped in smoke and I heard myself and Raven cough. When the smoke cleared Raven gave me a sheepish grin and said, "Oops." I just laughed and shook my head at her.

'_**I'm gonna cast a spell on you**_

_**You're gonna do what I want you to**_

_**Mix it up here in my little bowl**_

_**Say a few words and you lose control'**_

Raven turned back to her spells and I returned back to the file that was open on my lap, but my mind couldn't focus on the words in front of me. I was thinking about Raven and how it almost seemed as if I was under one of her spells.

'_**I'm a Hex Girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(I'm gonna put a spell on you)**_

_**I'm a Hex Girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put spell on you**_

_**(Put a spell on you)'**_

I was constantly thinking about Raven. Probably the only time she was lurking in the corners on my mind, was when I was using the restroom. Come on really what does any one think about while in there. Probably not many people associate the bathroom with their significant other, that's just too weird. But other than the time spent using the toilet I thought about Raven. On my R-Cycle and in the shower, even when we were fighting the bad guys, I was thinking about how to keep her safe. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to her. Probably shrivel up and die. Or at the very least, waste away to practically nothing.

Sometimes I would wake up in the night and find our bed empty. I would sit straight up in a virtual panic, wondering if something bad had happened to her. Most of the time is was nothing, and she'd gotten up to get a drink or use the bathroom. I usually heaved a huge sigh of relief the second I saw that she was okay, but still there was that initial moment of panic.

'_**You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind**_

_**You get dizzy when I make the sign**_

_**You'll wake up in the dead of night**_

_**Missing me when I'm out of sight'**_

My thoughts drifted to our wedding day. I remember all of it, but the part that was sticking out in my mind right now was Raven's vows. She'd had the traditional I'll love until I die bit, but it was different part I was focusing on now.

"_If you ever break my heart, your life will become a living hell. The hell you went through to save me from my father will be nothing compared to what will happen to you." I gulped and pulled at the collar of my shirt nervously and nodded. _

The look in her eyes when she said that to me still makes me shudder when I think about it. I knew that I didn't have to worry considering I would love Raven for all eternity, but still she could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

'_**With this little cobweb potion**_

_**You'll fall in to dark devotion**_

_**If you ever lose affection**_

_**I can change your whole direction'**_

I looked at Raven once again where she was huddled over spell that she was trying to perfect. I felt a rush of love for her. It almost was like I was under her spell, how much I loved her. But I knew that Raven would never use her powers to play with people's emotions.

'_**I'm a Hex Girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(I'm gonna put a spell on you)**_

_**I'm a Hex Girl**_

_**And I'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(Put a spell on you)**_

_**We're gonna put a spell on all of you.'**_

Regardless of her morals, she ensnared me as certainly as any spell could.


End file.
